There is no limits for a father's love
by Lady Wheeljack
Summary: One great earthquake in Tokyo, and Bulkhead saves one baby, promising to her mother that he will take care her. This baby is Miko. One surprise. I imagined one diferent history where Bulkhead has one different realtion with Miko.
1. Chapter 1

Fifteen years ago, an earthquake almost destroyed a Small Neighborhood of Tokyo. Not only was this. A lot of pure Enerjon was out of the soil, and the Autobots were aware that if the Deceptiocns would see this first, they would be at a disadvantage to them in this war. When the bridge opened, every Autobot went to a corner. Bulkhead started walking by the houses destroyed, he tried to not step on anything, he knew that there were people there under each of the wreckage, and even killed, he didn't want to step on. He lamented by every life lost in this tragedy. It was at this moment that he heard a baby crying. His spark that is greater than your brain was tightened in his chest, and he ran to the direction where the sound is coming. Arriving there he noticed a woman seriously injured, trying to take your baby out of the rubble. She crept up to stay with the top of the body free and with the child in his arms left at a point where those who pass nearby could see the baby easily.

When she looked for Bulkhead, maybe your mother's heart told you that it was a good choice, that it will take good care of your baby, a good protector.

"Please ... Take care of it for me. .. His name is Miko. Take her to a place that she can be happy. "

Bulkhead had no choice; he extended his giant hand the woman who putted that little treasure inside her, he said in whispers, not to scare the woman who was injured, suffering by giving up what she loved most in this world.

"I promise to take care of her and make her happy."

The mother smiled before he died.

When everyone gathered, Optmus saw Bulkhead coming up with the baby in his hands. He was totally in love with the child and Optmus already knew that it would not easy to separate it.

"I'm sorry Optmus. But I promised the mother of this baby that I would take care of it. " He said after explaining what had happened.

Breakers tend to take seriously when they give their word and Bulkhead would fight even with the Autobots to stay with that baby.

Optmus had no choice, even when Miko glared at him and gave that famous baby giggle.

"Ratchet. Prepares the bridge. We are leading a new member to the base. "

Ratchet smiled imagining that they had found a new Autobot on the way, but he almost fell on the controls when he stumbled upon the small human creature in the hands of Bulkhead. He was about to scream, but the baby had just sleep, and Bumblebeel, made that gesture with your index finger. "shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Ratchet examined the baby which he should already be six months old by counting the land.

The other problem now would be the agent Fowler. For sure, it would be a major obstacle, but meanwhile they were trying to adapt to the attention that should give this child. Arcee, as it was smaller, and had delicate hands, was responsible for changing the diaper and bottle. Clear that at the beginning she didn't like the idea, she made the biggest face of disgust, but ended up agreeing. Probably, Miko did that baby face for her also, that second Bulkhead would be able to even melt even the spark of the Dark Lord, the Megatron. That is, if it has one.

Was almost morning when everyone realized that everything was very quiet, each was preparing to shut down a little; Ratchet thought go off for a few hours, when the agent Fowler arrived complaining and criticizing as always. Bulkhead tried to run with Miko for the bottom of the base. He wanted to make sure that he doesn't hear anything if she wept or make some noise. Were in the main hall only Prime, Arcee and Ratchet. So that the agent entered, it will already by loosening the tie and screaming when ...

"By chance this smell is dirty diaper?"

Arcee had forgotten to incinerate the last diaper that she exchanged of Miko, and she should be stinking in some corner at main hall, and as if that wasn't enough, Miko began to laugh and give your little screams. Had no way Agent Fowler not hear, began to rampage and walk in the direction which the sound come. Optmus was trying to explain.

"Fowler's Agent. First of all. I think you better listen to me. "

When Optmus ended to explain what was happening, turned and went over to where he believed come the sound and saw four Bumblebee imitating a cat, and a baby laughing like the ones we usually see in the videos on the internet. As soon as Bulkhead noticed the presence of the Agent, his expression was similar to that of a mother who spotted a predator, and he took Miko to near his chest.

It was difficult to explain and convince the agent that there would be the best for her so far. Mr. Fowler even tried to find an adoptive family, and she could spend weekend, and come after school, but nothing helped. Bulkhead was willing to take his promise ahead. But the Autobot there would have to take care of his education.

"But explains me a thing. How you do with feeding, bathing and the diaper Exchange? "

"The Arcee does that." Explained Ratchet.

"You? Kkkkk I don't believe ... I did not imagine this. Soon you are living beating the Decepticons. " Fowler's agent held not to laugh.

"What is the problem? You never did that? "

"Well. I am a human being. Natural... "

"Ok. So now it's your turn. "

Arcee handed the small Miko for the agent with the diaper with filling well visible and fetid. As if that wasn't enough, after a beautiful belching, she vomited on his shirt, making his face which is the registered trademark and laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Couldn't not laugh at the situation, including the face of disgust of agent, it really was in a situation. After clean and fragrant, Miko has extended its arms to Bulkhead.

"Bu. .. Bu.. " She already knows who he is in his life.

Another interesting fact was that all the Autobots believed that Ratchet did not like the Miko, but were surprised one day when Miko was playing with one of his tools.

It was something that had a tip, Ratchet went to Miko and took the tool of their hands. Everyone expected that he speak something hard for her, but to the surprise, of even Optmus Prime, he broke his own tool, taking the tip that could hurt Miko, and returned to her.

"Now you can play quiet, it won't hurt you". He said making a caress her in the head with a finger.

Ratchet would have even be crazy? Break one of your tools to keep from getting dangerous and give to Miko to play. Really deep down him was a cream with Strawberry ice cream on a hot day melting by small Miko.

It was also funny to imagine what was in her head when she looked for them at the same time. They were huge, with those blue eyes and bright. True Titans. The same eyes of Bulkhead that glowed at night until she sleep, so she would not be afraid of the dark.

In a week the agent arrived with a paper would be a document to Miko, a kind of record. As every kid, Miko would have the old problems of child and he picked up two government agents who knew of the case, if Miko would have to go to the doctor or something like that, they will be available. In the future, would be parents of exchange of Miko, so they could attend a school like everyone in her age. Miko wouldn't be away of Bulkhead in any hypothesis, only for an emergency. That would be virtually impossible. Bulkhead is very overprotective.

A year was already taking place, and Miko they was celebrating the first anniversary. They preferred to choose that date to her. The little Miko was the most clinging in one of the arms of Bulkhead, and only let go when he had to leave for a mission, in this case, Ratchet was with her at the base, but it was easy to distract her. He had built mechanical toys that distract as buggies that walked and robots that made loud noises and walked. So she was playing in a place that he could see while monitors the mission.

After Bulkhead, Miko clung to the Bumblebee, as he is the youngest of the Autobots; practically a teenager. She laughs whenever he was making their noises, because this, he make every time.

One time or not, the Agent Fowler and two co-workers appears, so Miko would not see that person like estranger in one emergency. Miko had will used to them, but it was visible the jealousy of Bulkhead.

"Stay calm Bulkhead. All of this will be to not separate you of Miko. As soon as she reaches a certain age, at about 16 years, they assume the role of parents of Exchange. As it is, we will make as if she were doing a course of Exchange, and host her in their homes. So we will not have to separate you, and she will have where to run if you have to. "

Bulkhead had to agree with this idea of Agent, although he hated to think to see Miko off base.

It wasn't long before Miko start giving their first steps and want to walk everywhere on the base, and also take their tumbles. Was one of these days that the Autobot Ambulance went running through the city, followed by a green truck. Inside it was Fowler's agent and the couple with Miko lap crying and with a small head cloth drenched in blood.

Ratchet almost ran over two dogs and a cat on the way.

"Be calm, Ratchet. This is the most normal thing in children. "

Coming to the hospital, the couple came down with Miko in the arms and took her to the emergency room, where a nurse already sending her to inside. It was the first contact with Mrs. Derby. This at the time was married and had his little son Jack.

When Mr. Fowler turned around, took the biggest scare of his life. Had in their cola a man about 2 meters high, and blue eyes. Was the holoform of Bulkhead, and he doesn't go out there without his daughter. And it didn't take long for the holoform of Ratchet arrive, medical gown, with red hair, and blue eyes.

"Hay People! You are exaggerating. She just made a cut on the forehead. Ali bleeds a lot and probably it will only make a dressing. I am the father. I have been through this. "

It didn't take long and already spotted the couple back with Miko on her lap and a giant lollipop in hand, all proud.

"You treat and return to their bodies and only in the base will have contact with it."

Already in the base, Bulkhead waited for Mr. Fowler not arrived; he has already taken Miko on hand. The small looked at him and pointed out the tape.

"Boo Boo."

It seemed very quiet, and was more interested in stripping his lollipop than enjoy that.

Bulkhead just lays face down and looks his Miko sitting and honeydew with the lollipop. "After Arcee takes care of that." Laughed at it. He used his hands to make a playpen to keep it away from confusion. The child seemed totally indifferent to the experience her, and was more interested in ending the sweet that was given to him as a gift for being a brave girl.

Bulkhead was proud of her.

Arcee finally arrived, the day was ending and she has noticed that Miko was making faces and started to turn red. After making beak, she made a relieved face.

"I think it's time!" She raised the child and noticed really the diaper. The rest of the lollipop was stuck in the back of her head.

"Let me do the bottle" offered the young Elaine, the Commander that Fowler had recruited for the mission.

Finally after all, and full belly, Miko is snuggled in a corner in the Bulkhead and slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Miko was with six years old. The long haired girl and stuck behind was sitting on a small table. Fowler's agent had given her a small computer, meanwhile, Elaine was there assisting him in studies. It was apparent that she did not like to study. She would rather see Bulkhead breaking everything, including when he leave Ratchet out of the seriously.

"Bulkhead. I needed that! "

She laughed and could see two teeth missing on the front, as it was starting change of teething. Ratchet also took in his time of teacher, he spent a few lessons and tried to teach you about your tools, so it would have to help at the sometimes.

Although she does not pay attention, he did not know if she did not understand, or if she was of purpose. Maybe she prefers to be a shattering as Bulkhead. The truth, Ratchet not demonstrated, but he loved that little bugger.

Sometimes he noted that the Miko seeing to him with star in the eyes. Maybe worship for it has saved and "cured" Bulkhead every time he returned wounded from the battles. For her it may have been the Super-doctor.

In a way, she had all worship there.

It was very touching when one of them could be anyone, was injured and had to stay for a while in "coma", she was sitting on your side, and reading story, or just sitting, as if you were taking over. In the end, Ratchet had to wait she sleep, and then take to your room.

But no one expected that at that time she was having her first contact with Megatron, and that would be a total disaster, or totally traumatic. Yeah, Megatron had an attack of circuits in this first contact with Miko.

Like all children, She needed to have one good day, take a bit of fresh air, sunshine and can run freely without leaving Ratchet worried if it would or not stepping on her.

Miko was running by small stones and hiding, Bulkhead the sought along with Bumblebee and when was it was just laugh, but when Megatron appeared that joy is over. Bulkhead grabbed Miko in the hands and led to near him, while Bumblebee prepared his cannons. But unexpectedly Miko asked so that everyone heard it.

"Bu. who is this ugly?"

Starscream had to hold not to laugh, He and her agreed. Bulkhead put his hand in front of the Miko.

"Stay quiet Miko. It is not cool like us ... "

"But it's true Bu. He is so ugly, cockroaches would ran base running."

"By The All Spark. Ratchet. Opens the bridge of land, we have seen that has no way to control the language of Miko. "

This time had no fight. As Megatron stood looking wide-eyed to the creature of meat that still before going away said:

" See you Even more ugly."

When Megatron looked to Starscream it was with full cheeks, it was clear that he was holding so that it cannot fall down in laughter. Two Vehicons were whispering among themselves and stopped when they took a slap in the face of his master. It was apparent that the small human being, made the Dark Lord out of the axes. He wanted to get that creature and shake your hands until your fluids come out through your fingers.

But he could not forget that face. He doesn't understand why he was with her simile in his memory.


	4. Chapter 4

Now was funny, Bulkhead told about Megatron's face. Open mouth, wide-eye, and was appear that he was numb. He could not to move.

"The funniest was Starscream that would like to laugh, but if he makes this. He was there; dead."

After this happy moment, Optmus said one true. Now Miko will be in the sight of the Decepticons. They will try to catches her, and try discover where the base is.

Bulkhead took Miko near him. He doesn't can imagines Megatron with his sparkling, torturing or making other terrible things. He would be able to invades that ship and break everything there alone, and save her. If he knew Megatron was most shaken than him, he would not so worried.

Megatron was incommoded, something was poking their spark. Never in his millions of years, had nobody challenged like that one human girl.

"waste of talent." He grumped. "What hell I am saying?" Megatron gave one slap in his head.

In the base, Miko was sleeping in Bumblebee's hands. Bulkhead and Arcee was in one mission. They passed one good time playing and now she was tired. Ratchet was happy because the noise finished and he can to work in silence. But one thing is visible. Miko has one great tendency to confusion. That was the one of the first times when Wheeljack come visit Bulkhead here in the Earth. Optmus hears the laughs. Bulkhead was talking when Megatron took Miko to be his hostage in his ship. Was one total disaster. The Altobots was trying to save her when Megatron comes in his direction and opened his hand.

"Would be good if you give one education to your sparkling."

Bulkhead doesn't understand. So Megatron continued.

"That moment Starscream is crying in one corner of the ship like one little girl. Knockout is all scrawled like one rainbow. She made one smile missing one tooth in Soundwave's visor. Like was not good enough for her. She painted my Vehicons with clowns face, and all my ship is with walls drawn with kittens and puppies."

"That's my baby!" Bulkhead said.

Wheeljack was with Miko in his hand.

"Kid. You messed up the day of Decepticons like one true demolisher."

"Other day I called Megatron of ugly in his face."

"Don't remember this Miko!"

"I would like to see his expression."

"Jack. He was paralyzed, and Starscream would like to laugh, but he couldn't."

Now Miko was sleeping in Wheeljack's arms near his spark. Bulkhead says to him stay with her that night. He saw that Wheeljack liked her. He would can have one good night in off too. Since that Miko came in his life, he never had one good moment in off. Wheeljack was happy there with his new demolisher friend. He was imagining everything that he can teach to her. She would be his pupil.

Years later, Miko was with 15 years old. Sr. Fowler thinks that is one good idea she start go to one school. Bulkhead was hating this idea. Miko out for a long time and without him near to protect. But was the prices to Miko continue with him.


	5. Chapter 5

The first day of school has not failed to arouse a certain anxiety in Bulkhead; he went the whole way making recommendations for Miko. She seemed not to care, but when it came to the front of the school, Bulkhead noted that his heart sped up.

"You are not obliged to do so if you don't feel ready yet." He said kindly.

"Didn't you remember? We combined it with Mr. Fowler. This is important to my development. "

In the background. Bulkhead didn't want to separate of her, like any creator, he did not feel safe away from his sparkling, but he knew that Miko would have to live with humans as she. And that would be very important.

When Miko entered the classroom, she felt the skin which would be the Bulling. The girls are looking at her and laughing, and all things were in Chair for her no sit. But a boy in glasses and spiky hair calls to sit by your side. No one was at his side, even though it appeared to be the more intelligent from that location. He was very friendly, and also had a very sweet expression. The history of the Exchange would have to be very convincing, such that everything was created for her, she trained very an accent, and had to learn Japanese. But what she preferred even was the old American Rock. That is why on his birthday, Fowler gave her a guitar, which was the nightmare for Ratchet. Rafael even with nearly fourteen years of age, preferred to play with his remote control cars collection that he even built.

"Wow! You are a genius. "

"If you want to. After class can go there at home, and I will shows you my collection. "In the background the sad-eyed boy was happy to have finally made a friend, and still a girl.

Miko would like to see that, but Bulkhead was having a panic attack on your first day of school, she found it best come back soon to the base. But promised that she would see one day. At lunch hour, they sat together, the tiny kid was too small to their age, then seemed to have less than his true age and was easy target of bullies, but Miko made many of them to run, and Rafael went on to help her when she had difficulty. As she was fighting to defend Rafael, she always ended up after class.

In the beginning, Bulkhead was not enjoying know that Miko was getting after class, but one day he was in your holoform, and he was knowing by the colleagues of the Miko, she was in punishment, because he had struggled to defend a friend from a group of bullies. Bulkhead was proud of his Miko. Then he didn't care more twenty minutes waiting his daughter.

It was not long, and Miko saw Arcee following one boy in her vehicle mode. She already knew what had happened the day before, that Bumblebee and Arcee, was confronted with some Vehicons, and two humans were involved. A young man and a child. At least carried like a child, and they should be taken safely to the base.

When Jack saw Miko near him, he would beat her, but Arcee said she should go along as well. Miko as was oriented, pretended not to know about Arcee. She had not seen his friend Rafael entering the yellow Camaro.

_**Ok. Rafael and Jack, I prefer uses what happened in the original series. Now I would can continue the fan fiction.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Miko laughed in silence. She was imagining the expression of the boys when they discover that she lives with those robots for a long time, and more, she consider one of robot like one father.

"This will be funny." She was imagining Ratchet. He usually loses his tolerance with her, but now, he will have to live with three teenagers. Whit her… ok. Sometime he is one teacher, or one nanny, but he made one connection with her, other protector, but more two guys.

When Jack looked to Miko near Bulkhead, he couldn't believe. The whole time the girl knew and said nothing. Okay. She was obeying orders, but pretend that was amazed? Rafael already did not demonstrate nor fear, but curiosity, an immense desire to learn. Miko introduced him as his best friend, the boy who she protects from bullies and that who helped with the lessons that she had difficulty.

It was more fun to see that Rafael was the only one who could understand Bumblebee, neither her who grew up with him could, she knew more or less what he was trying to say, but Rafael was talking with him. As well as the secret of the Autobots, the two young men were to know the secret of Miko, who grew up between the Autobots, and via in Bulkhead his father. Was he who she look for after a nightmare or in time of difficulties.

"My mother will freak out if she sees that." Thought Jack. He knew how his mother is; if now she sees a young girl created in the middle of alien robots would be too much for her head. But it was visible how much she was fine and happy there and how she was loved. Bulkhead was jumbled and lived all his life breaking thighs, but never ceased to be careful with his little Miko.

Like any father, Bulkhead was a little jealous too, the old father's style; if neither Autobot is good enough for her, imagines humans.

He had already given it your privacy from a corner only for her, but she often ran to take refuge near the heat of their sparkle after a nightmare that was always the same. She dreamed of it injured so almost dead after fight a Decepticon very strange and ugly. Miko woke up, walked the hallways, not even to the sounds of the beeps of the Panel, could prevent Ratchet with his sensitive hearing to hear your bare feet walking on the cold runner and his heart hitting. Bare feet on the cold floor were a sign of that she had that nightmare again. She ran to her father where he was. Agreed or not, she would only sleep near of his spark.

It seemed that Miko was mentioned the tragedy. Because in the meantime, Insectcons began to attack combined with Megatron.


	7. Chapter 7

Miko went to the main hall; Bulkhead was laughing and talking loudly. When she noticed, his old friend Wheeljack had come to stay. Miko liked the Wheeljack, because he was inconsistent, and lived to take it with him on hidden missions.

Of course this make Bulkhead wacky, but they always had a way of making everything go right at the end. Miko hopped happily to the Palm of Wheeljack's hand soon praised the girl who was now a woman. This made the Bulkhead's enerjon boiled in jealous. After all Wheeljack was his best friend and had nothing that praises on this level for his daughter.

But Bulkhead had to accept that her daughter was at the age to be interested by the opposite, and the interesting thing was that she wasn't interested by boys as their species, but for robots, and Wheeljack had already attracted their attention sometimes. He has made Jack and Rafael take it in place of young, but she has been more interested in the world where she grew up.

Miko was happy. Because when no one could give you attention on the base, Ratchet sent her to spend the day with Wheeljack, and with him she learned other things, and they had fun too. He became a friend very attached to her, also a confidant. It was to him that she then decided to count his nightmare.

"I think you'd better stop eating so much fast food crap." He said laughing.

"Ratchet told about this."

Ratchet has been really tell that the girl already preferred to eat sweets the healthy things that Mr. Fowler and the couple that he chose makes for her. An ordinary girl like any other.

Should be a premonition, that afternoon, Miko was strolling with Wheeljack, as the Autobots had missions in various parts of the world. When the day was almost done, Miko began to feel unwell, and wanted to return to the base. She was restless and very concerned with Bulkhead. After so much she insists, Wheeljack had no choice but to ask to Ratchet open the bridge. Miko so went down and he turned, she screamed in horror. She not called him by name as usual: But…

"father!"

It was horrible. Miko bit the hand of Fowler's Agent who tried to hold. Kicked the couple who was there too, she became totally hysterical. It was very difficult to contain the girl. Also, it is not easy for a child to see his father in the floor, getting shocks to be resuscitated. She only calmed down when Ratchet told him that his signs were back, and Wheeljack to hold. Against the force of him, she had no option.

Wheeljack couldn't see Miko crying like that. He needed to do something. He knew that at that moment that had injured Bulkhead and what she most wanted was revenge. The others never would allow that she go search Hardshell, he would be the only one who could give you that.

"I'll take Miko with me. Better take her out of this environment."

Wheeljack gave no time for Miko tell if her go or not with him, he pulled in on his car and left. So they doubled a curve, Wheeljack gave him the news.


	8. Chapter 8

Was not normal so much hate in one girl's eyes, imagine in Miko's eyes, which he see like one so sweet girl. The tears were streaming down her pale cheeks. He knows if her kill Hardshell will not be her feel well, but now is not one good moment to speak this to her.

Wheeljack knew where he will find Hardshel. He promises the head to her.

Miko was sitting on the side of him on the ship. His face contracted by an emotion that was not common in her. Then finally they found Hardshell. Wheeljack gave orders to Miko if something happened wrong with him, she would have to press one button and the ship will back to the base. And went down to face Hardshell. Miko saw Wheeljack being wounded and almost killed by the same monster that struck Bulkhead. She had almost lost his father, and now would lose a friend. At this time she remembered where he pressed to fire a missile. It was this that she pressed. Hardshel had no chance. Wheeljack can only view pieces of insectcom flying to all sides. Miko and has achieved his revenge, had saved his life.

Well that Bulkhead said she was headstrong. She pressed other button, ended up saving his life and killing Hardshell.

When Wheeljack came back to the ship, Miko was with one expression very stranger.

"I'm not feeling better."

She learned. Revenge in the first moment appear good, but never will make back who we love.

Suddenly, Miko had a crisis of crying. Wheeljack did not understand what was happening, but he knew that something would have to be done. He was not willing to take her back to base. That environment at the time, wouldn't you do well. Your little heart was broken; he needed something that would stop hurting.

Then he landed the spacecraft in a quiet place. Led Miko on your shoulder on a call for a walk. Something that would relax.

It was so weird, but something he couldn't stand to see is her crying. Was other than Bulkhead. In Bulkhead hurts like the father, but in him hurts. He did not understand why. He would able to even give a shot itself in the foot just to get her laughs. It was a new feeling for him, but when Miko was so tired, he felt her head leaning on the him, the heat of his body lying next to his face. Wheeljack felt his enerjon heating. It was something too strong. He looked to the sky was getting dark. He knew he would have to go back to the base. Everyone was worried and he probably would take an earful for having encouraged Miko to revenges of the Hardshell.

He came walking slowly, like a puppy that already knew it was going to take a scolding, but all noted that he brought Miko in the hands.

"She just this sleeping. Is exhausted. "

But as soon as she heard the voice of Ratchet, she jumped from the hand of Wheeljack without worrying about the height and ran to Bulkhead. Knew that he could survive, but with problems. Wheeljack thought go away, but he chose to stay in account the Miko. He did not know the reason, but he couldn't leave her alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Miko lay down on the chest of Bulkhead, Wheeljack sat next to. He carefully watched the girl there. Optmus had already noticed that there was a special affection between these two. In fact Bulkhead asked for Wheeljack to be the responsible for her if one day he disappears, but no one was prepared for what would come in the future.

That morning was one of the few times that Wheeljack managed to take Miko of the base and lead her to take air, when Megatron appeared with his Vehicons. For him everything was perfect, since Miko was without her protector, and even today he hadn't swallowed her story insulting him in front of everyone. He would take her to your ship and give him a good education.

It wasn't long before Miko looks to the side and screaming for Wheeljack.

"The guy can opener is here."

Megatron would have one attack, but controlled himself. He did not believe in the lack of respect and the concept of danger that girl.

He would not to lose time too, so ordered that all Vehicons to attack at once, and so the Autobot was distracted, he took Miko and carries away.

Wheeljack hits the last Vehicon, but only managed to see Megatron disappear with Miko on the bridge of the Earth.

"Ai. Ai. Ai. The others there at the base will kill me, and when out of the coma, Bulkhead will resurrect me just to kill me again. "

In Megatron's ship has already knocking down everything that was in the way and putted on a table and Miko been already ready to pass a tough sermon when she faced:

"Crosses. You need a moisturizer. Your guy is all checked. "

Megatron was paralyzed, looking at her with wide eyes, not knowing what to say. He didn't expect for this. That was really without any notion.

Does she not have the slightest idea that with a simple hand movement I can turn her in a pool of blood? It was one of the thoughts that came in his mind. But he looked at her, and for some reason he's not had the courage to do this. He didn't understand why he felt an admiration for her.

"Listen little girl. Until today I've not swallowed the way you called me when you were small. "

"Big Ugly? But you're ugly. " Starscream held the laugh with. Two of the Vehicons had already left for laugh somewhere else and Soundwave turned to the Panel, perhaps to disguise, and thank for not having face.

"I admire your guts small Miko. Is not any that say me and continues in life. "

"When my father Bulkhead discovers what you did, it will leave your face uglier still." "Bulkhead is in a coma, and might not come back."

Miko made pouting and his eyes filled with tears. Megatron did not understand why. But this made he feel an emotion that he did not feel the in millions of years. Remorse.

Megatron was feeling confused. He actually felt something in his spark when he had that creature in your hands. It was not the sadistic pleasure ever. But it was an emotion that he felt not long ago. He had already feeling it. In thousands of years ago. But he couldn't believe that he was feeling the same again. Now for a human.

To the surprise of Miko, he nodded his head and said:

"Please excuse me."

Miko was stopped. She was wide-eyed for your front Mech without knowing what to say. The steel giant turned to a window and reached out.

"You can't even imagine how difficult here."

Miko glared at him. His expression was not more aggressive, but sad. Actually Megatron was sad.

"Despite your insults, you make me laugh. The others are very cowardly. Always says Yes Sir, and never challenge me. But you do different. So I wanted you here. "


	10. Chapter 10

Miko doesn't understand why Megatron was smiling to her, and why his smile was so sad. Megatron was totality different when he was in one battle now. Different that insomuch, Miko would be able defend him in one attack from Autobots.

Would be Megatron one big bot lone?

"I would like to show you one thing." Megatron said. He gave his hand to Miko to jump over that." After, Megatron puts Miko in his shoulder and started to walk in the ship.

Tow Vehicons starts to look Megatron.

"What do you are looking?" The question was in one tone not aggressive.

They don't say anything. One looks to other side. One continues do what was doing. Megatron makes the question again. But they don't want to say about the girl. Suddenly one of the Vehicons fell in off.

Megatron continues to walk.

"Did you saw? Fear. "

After that comes Knockout. He makes who would say something, but he doesn't say. He just looks to Megatron and doesn't say anything. Breakdown too. Dreadwing just looked to her. Miko had one impression that he smiled.

"Dreadwing loves humans. He thinks interesting creatures. Maybe he will want to talk with you later."

When Miko saw Starscream her blood freezes, but Starscream was other who prefer to ignore her, just saying.

"Master. I would like to say that are one human in your shoulder." After this he made like mice in one corner.

"Are you seeing Miko? I am alone here. I feel miss someone to talk. Someone with courage to say to me: "I agree or I disagree", and don't stays huddled in a corner with fear."

"Resuming you is living with idiots and you are the idiot Master."

Megatron would like to give one flick in Miko and make her to fly away. But he can't resist one laugh. Nobody make him laugh like now in millions of years. Unfortunately when they come to Soundwave, he doesn't say anything like everybody, but he contacted that she was dehydrated, and needing to eat.

"Miko. I would like you to understand that it would be very nice to have someone with your mind to talk. Please, spend a few days here with me. I will provide everything you need. "

Miko looked well in the eyes of the Decepticon that many feared and not dare do what she was doing. Look straight in his eyes; it would be a request for death.

"I understand the mouth of can opener. But that Critter that I killed, left my father in a coma, and I want to go back to get close to him. And I'll not just leave him, while he gets better. "

When Miko called Megatron of Mouth of can opener, even Soundwave came out and was taking care of other things. But Megatron was completely passive.

One part of Megatron would like to send her back to the Earth, but other part, one egoist part not. He knew if he sends her, he never will see again. Megatron pretended not hears what she said, and started other subject. Miko would like to jump out of his shoulder, but she would have one terrible fall to the ground, or die. She crossed the arms, closed the face.

That moment Megatron puts her in one desk, and she saw Knockout coming with water and food. Megatron was playing hard. He brought what she loves to eat.

Hamburgers, french-fried, etc.

The idea about one hunger-strike not will be easy. When she felt the smell of the hamburger. She can't to resist.


	11. Chapter 11

Miko was sleeping when she hears Megatron.

"Hey! Wake up painter of footer!"

Miko looks to Megatron with mortal eyes.

"What do you called me?"

"Painter of Footer. If you not like, I can call you… Can of cat food. Is a good partnership to a face can opener? You are calling me this all time."

Miko growled to Megatron that would like to laugh, but he controls this.

"The important now is this." Megatron said putting in her direction hamburger, soda, French fries, and other delicious things.

"I'm not hungry!" She said crossing the arms.

"Are you sure?" He said moving with intention his hand, making to the smell goes to her. He saw that the battle was win by him.

Miko was eating everything in her front.

"Whau! Take it easy; short shoes. Knockout is in on mission and if you have one problem will have one great confusion here."

So Megatron is playing her game. Miko thought.

To him would be easy to kill her, but he prefers play one game.

"If you feel better, Bulkhead is life. Lase bick sent one image today."

Megatron could see her face shimmer like the stars, and he doesn't understand why this made him happy.

"Bulkhead is my father…" She said. "He created me since I was one baby."

So Miko told to Megatron why Bulkhead was so special in her life. About her family dead in one earthquake, the promise he made to her mother, etc.

"Now understand that day when you were with 5 years old and you called me of ugly."

Miko was with her cheek red.

Come on. He said offering his hand.

With Miko protected in his fingers, Megatron starts to walk in the ship, and when Megatron saw Soundwave, the bot stopped and turned to him.

"Soundwave. Opens one Ground Bridge in this point to Miko." After he said to her. "I will send you back to the Autobots, but I would like to have one promise of you, painter of footer."

Miko saw that now Megatron was not offensive, but was making this with caress.

"Ok. What I have to do?"

"Come see me one time or other. Your presence is very good for me."

"Ok. Crusher's face."

**Ok. Ok. Is very freak, but I was imagining one war between Wheeljack and Megatron for Miko's love. This two bots fell in love by Miko, and will have one great confusion.**


	12. Chapter 12

When Wheeljack saw Miko he would like make like one puppy-dog, jumping in her. But he remembered his size and nobody would like se one Miko in version of pancake. To him was like one sun was living in his spark. Now he could understand one expression: "The spring comes in my soul." But Miko passed direct by him and goes see Bulkhead.

Bulkhead was sitting in the Med-bay tired yet, but felt stronger when he saw Miko coming to stay with him. Nothing better for one father that see the his daughter's smile.

"I knew that you was with Megatron…"

"Don't worry. He is one solitary bot. He needed someone to talk. Just this."

"I doesn't understand."

"I will explain more latter, with calm. I was so worried with you…" Miko said this jumping in his chest and holding there.

Bulkhead felt that now she needed one caress. His caress of father.

This night she has where sleep. Over his chest.

Hearing the sound of his spark, and telling about her adventures in the Decepticons's ship.

Bulkhead is one super-protector father, but he was impressed how Miko was different. She was not scared; she was talking with one calm very interesting.

"In the true. Megatron is very solitary. Nobody talking with him. When he talks something everybody agrees with him with fear."

Miko made one circle with her finger in his chest.

"He said that I was different. I disagree, I gave nicknames to him, was stupid with him… In the true. We are friends now."

"What?"

Bulkhead jumped and sat up.

Miko almost falls, but he held her.

"Everybody there has fear of him, but when he discovered me he started talks me about his solitude. I understand. I hard to believe, but there has one solitary soul."

"Fortunately you will never see him again."

"errh….. I promised to him that I will see again."

Bulkhead almost had one attack nervous.

"Is this one a joke?"

"No daddy. I met one good side of Megatron. I might be able to fulfil the dream of Optmus.."

Bulkhead knew that Megatron and Optmus were friends in the past, almost brothers. One dream of Optmus is bring back the old Megatron. Miko was talking about this old Megatron.

One educated, gentile and dreamer.

The next day Sr. Fowler arrived with roses, and said that Megatron found him and sent to Miko. Was very funny, because Wheeljack gritted the teethes groaning. Bulkhead put the hand in his head.

Now Miko was one a woman, and two bots will fight to her love.


	13. Chapter 13

"Roses? Megatron sent you roses?" Wheeljack was in panic, and was very comic see him in that situation. Jack and Rafael were with the hand over his mouth to not laugh.

"With the authorization of who he sends roses for Miko?"

Bulkhead takes Miko in his hands, and gave two steps to back.

"Hay Jack. Come on. Was only one gratification to her be good with him…"

"But he sent roses to her….."

Wheeljack walked one side to other.

"This is being boring." Ratchet said.

Miko embraced the big bouquet in her arms and not understanding anything.

In the Decepticon's space-ship the situation was similar. Megatron was standing on the platform with one stupid expression.

"Master! Lord! Sir….?" Starscream was making everything to call his attention.

If the Mech passes in his front, on in one unicycle, dressed like a clown and making juggling, could not be noticed.

So he had one idela.

"Look for me. Face of opener's cans.

That moment Starscream thinks.

"I am Fucked!"

The kick that he took in his ass was so great that he gave five tumbling, and only stops in one wall.

"Only she can call me by that nick name."

"Master. We were trying to call you for hours"

"What is happening now?"

Soundwave was calling him to show what the small cam in the bouquet was showing. In the true Megatron not sent to spy the Autobots but he would like to see Miko, but he was seeing Wheeljack having one jealousy attack.

Was very funny that. He was ridiculous.

After he hears her voice.

The bouquet is mine. He saw her face near of the roses and after one movement. Miko was taking for one place. He saw that was her bedroom.

"Miko. Please." The voice of Wheeljack.

"Come on. Jack. It is only roses."

"You are allergic."

"No. I am not allergic."

Wheeljack goes out very angry. He would like give slaps in Megatron. Miko only hear one "bang" and Ratchet screaming.

"Wheeljack! I needed this."


	14. Chapter 14

Bulkhead was conscious over the promise that Miko made to Megatron, and knew that if he was in love by her he never would hurt her. In truth. Miko can make Megatron like a puppy dog if she wants. Nobody calls Megatron ugly, face of can opener, and continues live. Ok, Megatron gave a nickname to Miko too, like Footer's painter, human's project, and other nicknames.

Wheeljack sat in a corner uncomfortably, sharpening his swords.

"I can't believe. He sent roses to her."

He heard a beeping noise behind his back. Bumblebee was there to give advice.

"What do you know about love, baby bot?"

Bumblebee would have liked to leave him alone and forget this, but to him, this would be better than seeing Miko with Megatron.

"_How about instead of complaining, you do something to try to win Miko's heart."_

The bot might be young, but he had a good idea. He had to make something that Miko liked, like carry her hidden in a mission. Of course Bulkhead would offline him for it, but was something that she loved to do. To take an initiative, and carry her in the monster truck demolition rally, or discover a good place to see the perfect Rock's show that she loves, and Bulkhead doesn't have to not let her go because of his fear. 'Megatron's roses are nothing compared to this.'

Miko was indifferent about what was happening there. To her, Megatron just needed someone with courage to talk, and courage was something that nobody had in that ship, a thing that Megatron would agree with. Megatron is intelligent, and it was that characteristic that caused Orion Pax and him had been friends in the past. To Optmus, Miko was a chance to bring back the old Megatron, to Wheeljack, Megatron was a pain in his rear end. Like the humans say.

"Hey Miko! What do you think if we go on a ride?"

"Sounds good! Can I papa"?

Bulkhead saw Wheeljack. He trusts him. He sees him like a godfather to Miko.

"Ok. But be back before night."

"Miko has fear of dark?"

"No. I do idiot…. I don't want my baby out in the night with a crazy bot like you."

Wheeljack went out with Miko. Bulkhead worried about where he would take her. Unlike others bots. Wheeljack does things he shouldn't, and takes her hidden in dangerous places and missions. Arcee told him about HardShell, but he preferred to give her this, because she would do this even if he wouldn't.

In an hour Miko called scared.

"Megatron and Wheeljack are fighting like two children for a toy. Pushing, biting, kicking, you can't imagine. Is the worst sight you could ever lay eyes on."

With her phone, it was possible hear Megatron and Wheeljack screaming names that were not nice, spoken near a girl.

Megatron and Wheeljack were like a ball rolling everywhere, pushing themselves, biting themselves, and kicking themselves. They were like two little boys fighting over a toy. It was funny. Until they went over a hill and fell 100 feet to the ground.

But the didn't stop. They continued to fight with a degradable show. Until the energon leaking from their wounds became dangerous, and Wheeljack just said something like 'idiot' and Megatron just cried on the other side.


	15. Chapter 15

While Ratchet was trying to fix Wheeljack in one side, Knockout was trying to fix Megatron in other side. But unfortunately the fight not stops now was verbal. Miko only was in Bulkhead's hand seeing everything with one expression of. "Oh my! I am one bone between to dogs."

Sometime or other, one stone flying to one side or other, so the only way would turn off these two for a while.

Ratchet couldn't to control the laugh.

"Miko. I never could imagine that you can cause trouble like that."

"I am one professional."

"But now we have two bot with his heart tied in you. In love by you."

"What I do?"

Miko was confuses now. She met one kind of love. Her father's love. One love unconditional. Now she was meeting one new emotion. Two bot was disputing her attention.

Still would be Two Autobots, but no, one Autobot and one Decepticon. Miko knew that would no easy. Her heart was with the two bots.

"Papa. Take me to home please. She said to Bulkhead. Miko would like to stay alone now."

Jack and Rafael was playing Video Game indifferent what happened, Miko felt envy then.

"Hay Miko! Come to play video game with us." Miko Jumps to couch in Rafael's side. She wants one moment of peace. But her peace moment finished when Wheeljack comes.

"Megatron idiot. He doesn't understand that he is not good enough to Miko. What he think to be?"

That moment nobody was waiting see Miko having one moment of stress.

"Shut up Wheeljack. You destroyed my day. You don't understand. You and Megatron doesn't need make like two stray dogs by one bone. You were ridiculous. I never saw one mummery so ridiculous in all my life."

Miko went to her bedroom crying.

"By Primus! What hell was that?"

"This was one girl having one bed day." Said Mrs.: Derby.

Wheeljack felt something scratching his spark. This thing called of remorse is terrible, and talking in terrible, his best friend was looking to him with bad eyes.

"My daughter was not one trophy, Wheeljack."

What nobody knew, was that Miko has one communicator that Megatron gave to her. Miko and Megatron continued to talk after her adventure in the ship, and the communicator was to her keep the promise in see him again.

In those moments seemed that Megatron was the only who can understand her.

Wheeljack would wait the next day to ask forgive and call her to one good day in one her's favorite place. He needs to try.

The next day to his surprise the bedroom was completely empty, just a little clothes she cannot possibly carry.

TO BE CONTINUE…..


	16. Chapter 16

When Wheeljack saw that, was like one piece of his spark was taking off. Why she made this. What they made to Miko make this. When Bulkhead saw the Miko's room he couldn't believe. That was one the only things that made he kneel.

To bulkhead Miko was not his daughter, she was his life, one part of him. He created her since she was one baby, he fights by her.

Arcee found one letter written By Miko in Japanese, Miko studied Japanese when she completed the group. Was one Mr. Fowler's idea to her pass by one interchanger student. So Miko and Bulkhead uses the Japanese like one secret language. Father and daughter.

Bulkhead read the letter and smiled. He knows his daughter, and he respects her decision.

"She will be ok. He said to Optmus. I just would like talk with you… alone."

"_Father dear and Autobotls lovely. I am very sad what happen. So I remembered that Megatron said that if I wanted, I can go to Ship when I want, and back to home when I want too. So I am going to pass ones days there. I will make contacts. Megatron will permit this. Is one accord that we have. I love you so much._

_Miko"_

Different by Wheeljack, Megatron was more mature and now Miko was looking for one moment to think.

Megatron not said anything when saw Miko coming to him with that expression he remembered scraper's hungry.

He thought about calling there for a nickname, but she was afraid to growl and try to bite him. He never understands why Miko could make this with him. But for his surprise, after Miko put her things in one place, after he gave his hand to her, Miko put herself in one place near his spark and sleeps. Was clear that she not slept that night.

Megatron remembered the last day. Was one terrible day. But was Wheeljack who started. He would like only talk with Miko, and the bot jumped over him.

He loves feel Miko's heart pulsing in his hands. He can't understand how Miko made this with him.

Megatron wasn't to fight more. He would like only stay there with her. He would be can be all day looking to her. Suddenly he said something.

"I love you…"

Megatron never imagined say this since one femme went in off in his arms. Now one human was there making he say this. He would kill her with one simple movement of his fingers, but this idea could make him to cry.

His spark could not continue away of Miko. He would like take her with him to others worlds. Shows to her that the universe is more than the planet Earth.

Megatron arrived in principal room and says for Soundwave make contact with the Autobots.

"Don't worry Bulkhead. I will keep my promise. Miko is ok, but now she is sleeping. I think that she not had one good night of sleep."

"I understand Megatron. Sorry by the yesterday."

"When she wakes, I say to she make contacts."

Miko opens her eyes. Megatron puts her near one window in his room; there the sun of morning was visible between the clouds. Megatron passed all time protecting her. One technical problem in the ship puts all in danger, but now was fixed. Put him in off-line to save one human. He never imagined something like this.

"Miko. Would like be one Femme?"

"Femme? One Bot. One Transformer like you? Is this possible?"

"Yes. Is one complex procedure, but is possible."

Miko imagined herself in one perfect body. Strong. Bulkhead would not worry more with that problem calling time. She will live forever. He will not see his daughter aging and dying. He was the first person who comes in her mind. Not herself, not her happiness. She knew that to one father to see one son die is one pain terrible. She saw this in her school.

Megatron took Miko with him to Knockout's laboratory. The red Mech looks to Miko and smiled.

"She not decided yet Knockout. But show to her how we can transform her in one femme."

"I was studding humans system when I saw that one body is electric conductor too and the brain human control the body by electric impulses."

Knockout show something in his computer.

"After see about this. I am trying to changer organic to bot body."

Miko saw one bot-dog coming for her.

"One dog that never will die." She says. "One dream of every child."

When he was not in one battle camp, Megatron is gentile, gentleman, one other bot. Miko forgets that she was with one great enemy of the Autobots.

"Give some days to thinks."

Megatron took Miko with him again, and the dog. He starts to walk to principal room.

"Now you will make contact with the Autobots. I said that you would make this."

The voice of Bulkhead was quiet. He knew that Miko needed one moment.

The next day comes in silence when Miko called again. Her voice was one little different, but Bulkhead couldn't see where, But she would like see him again.

Bulkhead saw that she was happy in her voice, but her happiness was one kind of happens uncommon.

When the ground bridge opens, Bulkhead almost goes in off.

"Miko! What do you made with yourself?"


	17. Chapter 17

Now was Bulkhead who would like to kick Megatron's ass. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Miko wouldn't make that without talk with him. He was furious with Megatron, with Miko and with the other thee mech Autobots there who was looking to her with open mouth. Neither Optmus couldn't disguise his admiration. By the way. He is one mech, and if Miko was beautiful when one human was, like one femme she will be most beautiful. Miko noticed Bulkhead expression.

"You doesn't liked…"

"No I don't" He said.

"One motive was you…"

Bulkhead couldn't understand.

"When I was in the school, I saw friends died, and I saw that the most terrible pain to parents is the loose one son or daughter. I am one organic. I knew that this can happen with me, so I would like to protect you…"

Bulkhead looks to Miko. She was talking the true. If one day her time finishes. He couldn't continue to life. But he would choses one Decepticon.

He saw she on side of Megatron. Megatron was holding her hand. Maybe this was one of the motives why Megatron was so happy.

"Have your idea what your choice will bring?"

Miko looks to Bulkhead. Now he was serious. Miko have not word now, but Megatron says.

"Don't worry. This is one of the motives that I came here."

Megatron looks to Miko. He knows that the Autobots is very important to her and the only way to not hurt her is not hurting anybody there.

"I would like propose peace."

Everybody there looks to Megatron. Would be true? The Lord of Darkness speaking about peace?

Megatron make one caress in Miko's face.

"I was alone, but when Miko came to my life, everything changed. Miko different that other my bot she responds to myself, same being rude. I was needing with one someone sincerity like her."

Optmus looked to Miko. She was happy, he can see that. Bulkhead turned his face. He could accept that now Miko was one femme, but she was with Megatron was so hard to him. Miko jumped in his neck and given one hug that he never received in his life, and was more especial because was Miko, his daughter. Was so good can to hug her daughter.

"Miko… Since I saw you by the first time, I was crazy for you. You transformed my motive to life, and I would know that growing with us, you would have one soul like ours. But if Megatron making you happy, you can go to him. I am here for you…But if one day he hurt you…."

Megatron go to Bulkhead.

"I not made the bond with her yet. I would like to ask that you bless, like one father."

Silence….

"Come on….." Bulkhead almost breaks Megatron in half in a hug.

During one time nobody saw Megatron and Miko. Neither the Decepticons.

"Maybe they are in honey moon, like say the humans. Megatron is totality in love. Maybe he never back to the ship." Say Knockout with one boring voice.

Two years later Miko and Megatron came back and Bulkhead went see her.

"Father.. We would like to introduce Bulktron…. Your grandson."

**CABLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**THANKS TO READ THIS.**


End file.
